


Watching The Sky Fall

by A_Confused_Kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Gen, Implied Relationships, Wordcount: 100-500, challenging myself to write a short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Confused_Kitten/pseuds/A_Confused_Kitten
Summary: But the Archangel was still waiting on an answer, watching Dean with eyes like whiskey and gold. Everything about his posture seemed different, stiffer. At that moment, Dean knew that he had to answer. It was a simple question, and even though he didn't like it, it could be argued that he and Sam owed the owed Gabriel. Both for his death- which was a story for another time- and because he had shown them how to defeat the Apocalypse."I don't know."





	Watching The Sky Fall

There was a knock at the bunker door and Dean was on his feet. Because, if there was even the slightest chance that it was his Angel, then it was worth the disappointment if it wasn't.

Because maybe, _just maybe_ , it _was_.

The knocking grew louder, stubbornly waiting for an answer whereas before it was nothing more than a soft question.

Dean stood in front of the door, the what-ifs crossing his mind faster than a bullet train, his hand inches away from the doorknob. He knew there was a million to one chance that this wasn't his Angel, that this was probably some person who he had never even heard of. But there was a chance.

He opened the door, greeted by a face he hadn't seen in years. "Gabriel." And that's all he could say, too focused on the obviously important issue. "Shit, your wings."

If that wasn't a dignified response, Dean didn't know what was.

The Archangel looked exactly like Dean remembered, and the only difference between now and the last time they'd met were the six giant wings hanging limply from Gabriel's shoulders. Huge, golden wings that were simply  _wrong_ in one way another, whether it be the dull feathers or the angle they hung at.

"W-where is he?" Gabriel asked, his voice uncharacteristically uneven. "Dean, where's my brother?" There was only one person Gabriel could be talking about. Castiel. He managed to get a grip on Dean's jacket, but Dean could hardly care less. 

Because he struggled to wrap his mind around the fact that this was Gabriel. Gabriel, who had put them through so much shit but had come through in the end. But compared to the shivering man in front of him, the similarities were close to nothing.

Part of him, the bitter part that cursed everyone who had wronged them, wanted nothing more to laugh at Gabriel's less than graceful appearance. But the same part that drove him to protect Sam when he was injured, that told him to prevent Cas from doing stupid things, told him to _hold_.

But the Archangel was still waiting on an answer, watching Dean with eyes like whiskey and gold. Everything about his posture seemed different, stiffer. At that moment, Dean knew that he had to answer. It was a simple question, and even though he didn't like it, it could be argued that he and Sam owed the owed Gabriel. Both for his death- which was a story for another time- and because he had shown them how to defeat the Apocalypse.

"I don't know." And Dean wished that he could say more. Wanted nothing more than to know where Castiel was, to hold him close and tell him all the words that he'd never said.

A silent, _"I love you. I love you so damn much that seeing you hurt takes my heart and crushes it."_

One confession and one million apologies.

Dean pulled Gabriel into an embrace. "Dammit, I'd give anything to know."


End file.
